1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to database technologies, and more specifically to efficiently updating rows in a data warehouse.
2. Related Art
Data warehouses refer to repositories which store data in a form conducive for analysis. The data can be viewed as historical data, in contrast to transactional data which is stored in (transaction) databases that store data in a form conducive for data manipulation. As is well known, data warehouses store data in more redundant forms such as star schemas, to facilitate efficient access to data for analysis. The schemas generally define tables with appropriate relationships, with each table in turn having rows and columns.
There is a general need to update rows in a data warehouse. Update generally entails modification of (column) values in one or more pre-existing rows of a table in the data warehouse. It is generally well known that update operations in data warehouse environments are resource intensive, i.e., consume processing/memory resources (and thus be considered expensive). Accordingly, it may be desirable that the updating of rows in data warehouses be made more efficient.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.